What if?
by CrazyNekoHanyou
Summary: What if naruto had a family? What if the teams where different? NaruHina SasuOC SakuLee NejiTen ShikaTema


**What if…?**

**Summary: What if Naruto had parents? What if the Teams were different? NaruHina SasuOC NejiTen ShikaTema KibaIno SakuLee**

Story: "MOM!!!" yelled 12-year-old Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Kimiko opened her eyes and glared at her son, and daughter who was standing next to him.

"Guys, it's 10 o'clock am, it's too early to be yelling like that!" murmured Uzumaki Arashi, the Yondaime, throwing the cover over his head.

"I didn't say dad, dad. I said mom." reminded Naruto.

"He's right." laughed Kimiko. "Now, what'chu need?"

"We're hungry!" says 8-year-old Uzumaki Keri.

"Where Sasuke?" After the Uchiha Massacre, The Uzumaki family had taken in Uchiha Sasuke.

"The Teme's still asleep. Now, can you cook!? I'm wasting away here." says Naruto. Kimiko climb out of bed and started out of the room with the 2 kids falling behind her. "Keri, will you go wake up Sasuke for me?"

"Sure, mommy!" Keri ran off, ok, skipped off, to said Uchiha's room, .

"Naruto, what do you wanna eat?" she asked. "And, don't say ramen."

"Ok, R-A-…"

"Really, anything but ramen, we had that for dinner."

"Eggs?"

"Don't forget pancakes!" exclaimed Keri dragging Sasuke into the room.

"Rice balls and tomatoes."

"Why can y'all find 1 breakfast food you all like?" sighed Kimiko starting on breakfast. "Guys, go wake up dad, k?"

"Sure."-Naruto

"Oakie Dokie!" - Keri

"Not my dad." - Sasuke. The 3 walked out and the front door opened. She sighed as Hyuuga Hinata walked in.

"Morning, Hinata, shouldn't you be at home? I'm sure Hiashi worries." Kimiko asked.

"Y…your…c…cooking…is b…better." stuttered Hinata.

"Can't argue there! How's Hanabi?"

"S…she's…f…fine."

"That's good. Do you have any request for breakfast?"

"N…no, ma'am."

"Morning, Hina-chan!" greeted Naruto running into the room.

"Hey, Hina-chan." says Sasuke.

"Hiya!!" smiled Keri. Arashi sleepily followed the kids to the table.

"Seriously, you're the Hokage, why are you so damned lazy?" asked Kimiko.

"Day off."

"Hokages don't get days off, silly daddy!"

"Yeah, they run the whole village."

"Yes, but today, I can't be bothered by anyone but you 3 and your mother unless the village is being attacked by a…"

"ARASHI! Don't finish that sentence!" yelled Kimiko throwing a melt spatula at him.

"OUCH! That hurt!"

"So, Hina-chan, you gonna come to train with us today?" asked Sasuke.

"Naruto-nii-san and Sasuke-nii-teme said they'd teach me some new stuff today." informed Keri loudly.

"S…sure."

"Hinata? Do you have a home?" asked Arashi

"Y…yes, A…Arashi-sama."

"Don't they miss you there!?"

"Shut up!" yelled Kimiko from the kitchen.

"Excuse dad, he's not a morning person." sighed Naruto.

"Neither are you, dobe." reminded Sasuke. "You're normally not in a good mood til…" Naruto tackled the Uchiha to the ground and covered him mouth.

"Shut it, teme!"

"BOYS! No fighting at the table!" yelled Kimiko.

"Neither's mommy." added Keri taking Naruto's spot next to Hinata. "Is Hanabi feelin' better? She didn't feel too good at school yesterday."

"S…she w…wasn't?"

"Nope. Guess she's better than!"

"Y…yeah."

"Ya know, if you stopped stutterin' like that, people would see how fun you are!"

"KERI!!!" yelled Naruto and Sasuke, bring everyone's attention back to the boys. Naruto was had a hold on Sasuke's hair and Sasuke was about to punch Naruto. "You're gonna hurt her feels!!"

"Sorry, Hinata." Kimiko sat plats in front of everyone (And woke Arashi up again.) and the boys sat at the table.

"Eat, then go and play, ok?"

"Mom, we don't "play" we train." reminded Naruto.

"Play, train, destroy the village, it's all the same thing with you 3." joked Kimiko.

"Kimi, please don't say that!" pleaded Arashi.

"But it's true, my love."

"My hope in life, what ever Kimiko's on, will become over the counter in our life time, right Naruto?" joked Sasuke.

"Yeah."

"You 2 are weird." murmured Keri staring at her "brothers". The 4 quickly finished eating and ran to the dojo at the back of the Huge Manor. On the back wall, was The Masa, Kimiko's clan's, family crest. It was aqua green and red, and for some reason, it always reminded them of Keri, who had aqua green hair and red eyes, like Kimiko. "What'chu gonna teach me first?"

"Um…Taijutsu!"

"Aw, I wanna learn nin or genjutsu Nii-san, Nii-teme!"

"…Sasuke, this is your specialty." smirked Naruto. "C'mon, Hina-chan, let's spar." The 2 walked away with Sasuke trying to burn a hole in Naruto's back with his eyes.

"So, Nii-teme!? What'chu gonna teach me?" Of course, Both Naruto and Sasuke would do anything for Keri, it's just, having a 5-year-old follow you everywhere is kind of annoying.

**WITH NARUTO AND HINATA**

"N…Naru-kun, w…why'd you l…leave S…Sasu-kun with K…Keri?" asked Hinata.

"Cuz I taught her last week and dad's still mad bout it." answered Naruto.

"W…what did y…you teach her?"

"Sexy Jutsu."

"NARU-KUN!"

"What? It was funny til she showed dad."

"sigh S…some t…times I w…wonder about you." sighed Hinata.

"Yeah, so does Dad."

**Yondaime being Naruto's dad, I like it. Naruto still has the Kyuubi, but the 3****rd**** was the one that sealed it in him (SORRY 3****RD****!!). Kimiko comes from what was major clan but almost every member but her little brother, Kier, her mother and step-brother Haru, are dead. Next Chapter: Teams, Fangirls, and Annoying little sister, poor Naru!! BIBI! R&R!!**


End file.
